My life is complete when I opened my eyes
by MindEqualBlown
Summary: When Mercury comes into La Push, to stay with her four 'werewolf' brothers,she meets the pack.But when Embry meets Mercury for first time,he feels a 'certain' way about her.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

_Dear Journal,_

_I am in an airport terminal, waiting to board a plane from New York to Washington. I have 3 older brothers :Stephen, Steven ,and Stevey, and one younger:Tery , who have been having "changes", and my mom thought it would be good for them to be shipped out to Washington, immediately, for the safety of others. I'm guess those changes were the ones my mother told while I was a little girl about sprit walkers and cold ones-werewolves and vampires basically. Those changes happened to my brothers, and one by one they left to Washington. So mom left me in New York, until she was tired of going back and forth, in which I ended up here... _

_. . _

_Meanwhile On The La Push Reservation_

_. ._

"Mom's home...right now, we HAVE to go and see her." whined Tery. "Awww, just relax 'kay little bro, we'll get in time to see mom, let's just finish this game" replied Stevey.

"Well let's just go, I really want to meet your mom."Quil replied.

Steven: "Uhhh, 'kay then?"

_After driving, they pull up to the driveway of the house_

Stephen: "Hi Mom!!"

They lady at the sink, who looked to be in her late-thirties turned around and spoke. "Hi! I'm Camilelia, but you can call me Cami, if you want!"

Stephen: Mom, this is Jared, Paul, Jacob, Emily, Sam, Embry, and, Quil. There are others but they're not here right now."

Cami: "Oh Okay! Please sit down, we must get acquainted in the little time we have now."

Sam: "So, Miss Conarozo, do you like it here so far?"

Cami: "Actually, yes I do .It's different than most places I've been to but, it feels the same, like when I was younger."

Tery: "When's Mercury's flight gonna come?"

Cami: I don't know, I'll figure it out later, or until I'll remember... ARGH, I gotta go, something's happening at the bakery, after that can we get acquainted?"

Emily: "Sure!"

Cami: "Thank you so much, oh and I'll try to check Mercury's flight"

Emily: "We gotta go grocery shopping, for the bonfire"

Paul: "I'm gonna chill by the beach, for a while, bye"

"Bye" the rest said in unison.

Embry: "Tell us about Mercury"

Steven: "Annoying"

Jared: "That's so descriptive." sarcasm in each word.

Stephen: "Anyway, basically like Stevey and Steven, computers and cars."

Tery: "With a little of culinary arts in it."

Ouil: "Well Mercury, seems really cool, it'll be fun hangin' out with him."

Silence

Steven: "Wait did, you say him"

Quil: "Yeah, so"

Tery: "Mercury is a girl." he managed to say as smirk played on his. "But I guess from a weird angle she can look like a guy, maybe if she tucks that giant ponytail of hers."

Jacob: "Giant ponytail?"

Stephen: Yeah, she keeps it spiky."

Quil: "Well, I'm gonna sleep before the bonfire tonight, peace."

**Mercury's POV**

"Where is she?" I thought as waited inside the airport, "She's usually not this late to arrive, it's been over an hour now, where could she be? I don't think she can get lost... can she? Maybe she...ugh I hope not? Oh man I hope she's alright. Maybe she got lost in the airport I should-

"Mercury! Oh honey I'm sorry, there was something at work, and I didn't check the time. Oh honey I'm so sorry!" my mother managed to say without a breath, as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"How's everybody?" I managed to say as the death trap my mother called an affectionate suffocated me.

"Oh there fine"

"Really, Stephen, Stevey, Steven, and Tery, are alright?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, let's go!" I said as I excitedly excited the airport.

After putting all the things I couldn't leave behind, in the trunk of the 1981 Toyota Crown Royal Saloon MS112, we headed off to La Push, "Wow, what a name, but hey I shouldn't be judging anything yet" I thought as we drove on."Hmmm, I wonder if there are car shops where you can work on cars, or at least gadgets at most." I sighed as I thought about this, I move to a new state practically across the country and that's all I think about, wow I must really live under a rock. But hey, that's what happens when you have three older brothers, and one younger, I think maybe that's in my case only .I wonder.

After a while, I realized I hadn't slept on the plane, and sleep took over.

"Honey, Mercury, please wake up we're here" my mother said quietly as she tried not to startle me. I eventually opened my eyes and looked drowsily out the window to a very cute little house. I stepped outside, and started to walk towards the house, when I heard a howl. Well as you can guess I was out of my drowsy state then and tried to look search for the source of the sound. After about six seconds I got bored of looking and walked in and realized it was more spacious than I thought it would be, and everything was already set up in the house.

"Mercury, why don't you take a shower we have a bonfire to attend and we're already late" my mother stated as she pulled me from a state of wonder.

After the shower I put on a black camisole, black jeans, and black converses, and a black zip-up hoodie. I put on my famous hairstyle: a ponytail down to about my waist making it spiky, my: it looks like a porcupine is on my back hairstyle.

I headed out the door as soon I was finished, and said nothing in the car, cause I was anxiously waiting to see my brothers...


	2. A note from me

Hello

WOW I haven't been on this story since …forever I guess. After some inspiration, I've decided that I probably will continue this story, but it'll take awhile because I practically abandoned this, I guess I need to make up some new ideas. My insights and interests in life since I started have definitely changed, so I might tear it down and build a new and improved one with a fresh mind. I think I might keep it up for one more week …I'm not sure why…but why not. I'll try posting it up real soon…so if you have help tips, please send them, haha Anyways, thanks.

Ms. Animegoddess :D


End file.
